Transition
by ChanelleSalvatoreBlack
Summary: What happens when Pet, Wanda's new host, starts to fight back, Hard. Pet, has returned and she wants to have her body back and Wanda can here her cries. Pet wants to visit her Half sister, Jetta Rose Cook. Who is dying of Leukemia. She wants Wanderer to insert herself into Jetta Rose's body, to save her life. Will Jetta say yes? and possibly lose pet if the operation doesn't work?
1. Scream

The sun reflected brightly off the mirrors and into the field. The bright rays of sunshine made the field glow with a beauty that was rare. Mel and Jared sat on the rocks, her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything. But the silence was beautiful too. Mel was about to say something when they heard a piercing scream. They knew that scream better than their own. Wanda.


	2. Jetta Rose

**Hey guys, i know the first chapter was really short, but i promise it gets better. No lemons in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading the First chapter of Transition. Plz keep in mind this is my first ever fanfic story. Read, Review, i'm also open for constructive criticism. **

* * *

Mel and Jared bolted through the tunnels to where the scream was coming from. The kitchen. Judging by the twenty people standing around Wanda, they weren't the only ones who heard her scream. She'd evidently woken half the village.

She was sitting on the floor, hyperventilating, panicking. Something was definitely wrong. They'd never seen her like this.

"Wanda?!" Ian frantically called. He followed the whispers. They lead him straight to the kitchen. His eyes worriedly searched the crowd for his beloved. He finally found her. On the floor with Mel and Jared at her side. When his eyes landed on her frail body, it felt like his heart was torn from his chest. He pushed through the crowd. When got to her. He dropped to his knees. As if he had been shot.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Ian whispered stroking her hair.

"P-p-p-p" she stuttered. Her bottom lip trembled. They saw she was about to cry again.

Before Ian could say anything. Mel came in before he could even think of what to say.

"It's okay" Mel cooed into Wanda's ear.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jeb asked. He'd apparently gotten hear in the last minute or so.

"Pet, she wants her body back. She wants me in another body. Her sisters" She said closing her eyes.

"Why would anyone want souls in another person's body?" Ian asked.

"Her sister's name is Jetta Rose Isabella Cook. We should call her Jetta, Jetta Rose, J, Jet or Ebony. And if you're especially close to her, you may call her

Red or Ruby"

"That's a lot of names" Jamie said.

Everyone looked up to see the young boy standing and watching everything.

"I've been here the whole time." He said calmly.

"Yeah, but could you ask her why she wants you in her sisters body?" Ian asked

"Sure" Mel replied. Soon she continued. "Jetta Rose is a young girl, only 17. She is A very talented young person. Exceptionally skilled in what i believe you call Science, Dance, Acting, Singing and in committing the acts of lying, violence, fighting and well i'm not sure what this means, but Peg told me to say... Lemons"

This made Kyle laugh. "She should one hell of a guest" he smiled

"Definitely" Jeb agreed.

"Wait, Peg's body will die if we take you out of her" Mel said suddenly realising the only reason they put Wanda in Peg's body was because her body was dying.

"Yeah, what will happen to Peg's body?" Kyle asked.

"She won't die. Because i can hear her. It's the reason Melanie didn't die when you pulled me out of her." Wanda explained. "She'll survive, but she will live here with us. And that's me saying this not her. She deserves to spend some time with her sister." Wanda quickly added.

"Still not answering my question. Why do want Wanda to go into Jetta's body?" Ian asked, a question obviously meant for Pet.

"Oh my God!" Wanda said tears crowding her eyes.

"What?" said Ian, panicking that she was crying. Again. What could Pet had possibly said to make her cry that fast.

"Jetta has Leukemia." Wanda finally said.

"Oh" Ian said

"Pet, do you want us to start looking for your sister?" Mel asked

"I know where she is." Wanda said.

"Well, then let's find her" Kyle said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry i took so long to publish this chapter. I had alot of homework to complete. And i'm only in year 9. No lemons or smut. I'll leave you wanting more. Thanks for the favourite btw **

* * *

Ian and Wanda started to pack. Wanda had told everyone to pack heavy because finding her would definitely take some time. They were taking Mel, Jared, Kyle, Jamie, Jeb and of course themselves. They had left Doc in charge because he was the most level headed of them all. Maggie wanted to be left in charge. But a twig snap could set her off, especially since she had turned fifty.

"Ian, are you okay?" Wanda asked. He looked a little depressed, but she knew he was happy to save a life. But he didn't know if he wanted to lose on by taking Wanda out of Pet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied.

"Okay, even the rocks in this cave know that one was a lie." she said

He looked up at her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, talk to me." she whispered. "it's the whole body swap thing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong Wanda, I'm glad we're saving a life, but I'm not so keen on letting another go." said Ian slowly.

"Pet won't die, I promise." Wanda whispered.

"I know, but..." he started

"What is it?" she whispered. "There is something else Ian, please tell me what it is." she pleaded.

He looked at her. He hated feeling this vulnerable. He remembered what Mel and Jared told him. "_Just hear her out, talk to her, she will be freaked out as well"_ Mel told him_."Talk to her Ian, i know Wanda, she'll tell you anything you want. She tells me and Mel everything, she do the same and more for you." _Jared had said.

This was it, he would make the bold move and make himself completely, totally and utterly vulnerable. He would tell her.

"It is the body swap. When you went into Mel's body you became a little like her, when you went into Pet's body, you became like Pet. I'm just worried that if you go into Jetta's body, you'll become more like her. But that's not my only worry, if you remember how you described her. I fell head over heels for those sorts of girls, what if i fall for Jetta, and when you go into her body... i don't feel the same." he said whispering the last bit.

"I get that you may change your feelings towards me because of Jetta. But, if you do... I could try act more like her" Wanda offered.

"No, i don't want you to be a completely different person for me, you need to be you because it makes you special." Ian said quickly. "Not to mention Mel and Jared, and not to mention Jamie and Jeb, would kill me for making you do that." he added.

"No, I mean what if i tried to do a couple of things that she did. i may actually find something i like." She said.

"Okay, but I honestly think i'm may not be thhe only one to fall for her." he admitted."Really? Who?" Wanda asked intrigued by this.

"Kyle"


	4. Important Authors Note

okay guys just writing to let you know i havent given up on this story, im just busy with holidays and managing my diabetes

yes i have diabetes

i need to get it bk on track

it is gonna take a while

changed my pen name to ChanelleBlackSalvatore

will hopefully post in the future

Thankyou for your patience

Nelly

xoxox


End file.
